A Daddy's Love
by ipwnlocks
Summary: tale of the deep connection between a big daddy and his little sister.


Rosaline. That was all that mattered in his life, in the world. Rosaline was the only reason to live. William, whose new name was Alpha Seven, had come to Rapture seeking a better life for himself, his pregnant wife, and his unborn daughter. They had heard of the "the city under the sea" with all the wonders of tonics and gene splicing, being able to lift hundreds of pounds with a simple injection. William had tried his hardest upon arrival at Rapture, but most of the work was for the science majors, laborers like himself were in too low of demand and there wasn't much work for someone only certified to use a jack hammer.

His wife gave birth to Rosaline, his beautiful baby girl. They lived in Rapture, getting by, but just barely, William eventually saved enough to go buy a gene tonic, one of those nifty little syringes filled with just a dab of genetic rewriting ADAM. He was able to carry a lot more weight much easier, run faster, jump higher, and had amazing endurance. It was only a week after he realized that to keep up his newfound strength he needed more ADAM, just a tiny bit would get him through the whole next week. William's new found ADAM dependence put a strain on their family, but he was always a loving father and devoted husband.

With people's addiction to ADAM at an all-time high, people started breaking into pharmacies; the automated security systems weren't able to stop the splicers. They formed gangs to rob ADAM from others. People started killing one another over a single vial of ADAM.

The manufacturers had to produce more ADAM, and fast. They decided to try to alter the slugs that produced ADAM, they tried to infuse them with all sorts of animals and even tried men and women, only when they tried it on young girls were they able to successfully able to create a hybrid able to harvest ADAM at a substantially faster rate. The little sister was born.

To keep the little ones from returning to their families or disobeying orders, mental conditioning, brain washing, memory erasing, and mind control were used in the process of creating little sisters. They had no memory of their past other than the occasional vague shapes and figures. Even with the mental conditioning, the girls still had the characteristics of little girls: playing, singing, skipping, and dancing.

The little sisters had the ability to suck the ADAM from the corpses of dead splicers; they could smell the ADAM from the bodies. The problem was that the little girls didn't like the idea of dealing with dead bodies in scummy neighborhoods all day, every day. So, part of the mental conditioning was to make the little sisters see the world as a glorious city, perfect in every way, all the men and women were beautiful, blood to the little girls were rose petals, and random fires around the city were seen as warm, cozy fireplaces.

Another problem arose when splicers figured out that the big red vials on the end of the large syringes that the little girls with yellow glowing eyes carried around were filled with precious ADAM. The splicers viciously took the ADAM from the girls and sent them back to the research labs empty handed.

The idea of big, armored protectors to fight off splicers on behalf of the little sisters came up as soon as the first little sister was robbed. Soon, the best candidates from prisons were taken to the labs to begin testing. After many dead bodies, they successfully bonded Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb together for life. Big daddies had no free will, and protected their little sisters with their lives; they could not talk, but could only hum and groan. Posters warning citizens to stay away from little sisters while they made their rounds where posted everywhere around the city.

Splicers that ignored those warnings were found every morning fried to death with electricity, burnt to a crisp, dead with rivets in their head, and giant holes in their chest drilled straight through, in the streets and alleys of Rapture. Whenever the wail of an alpha daddy was heard, or the rhythmic clomping of his metal boots sent citizens and splicers scurrying out of sight. If a daddy and sister turned onto a crowded street, everyone would stand to the sides of the road, terrified, as the little girl happily skipped down the street trailed by her big daddy. The daddy would slowly look around at the citizens, challenging them, holding a giant rivet gun or massive drill in his hands.

Two months after the big daddies started popping up, William's wife died. Rosaline was seven. William was so grief stricken that he couldn't work; he was released from his unsteady job. When William decided he had to go back to feed his daughter, he found no openings. William became desperate. He finally resorted to steal food for his daughter. After a week of being a thief, he was caught by Ryan's police force, and thrown into jail; he told the officers about his little girl. They took Rosaline to Tenenbaum's orphanage.

William was 6'1", 235 pounds, stocky build, fit man 29 years of age. A perfect candidate for the big daddy program. Ryan's secret police took William in the night and brought him to the secret labs were they had just recently perfected the process of bounding a big daddy to his little sister for life, Subject Delta was the breakthrough of the program.

William fought the police, landing a few punches on one of them, knocking him unconscious before one of the police shot lighting out of his hand, William blacked out.

William awoke strapped to a table with his feet together and his arm out to his sides, all he could do was look around. There were several doctors and scientists all standing around, prepping for surgery and muttering to each other.

"Hey! Let me out of here right now! I swear to god I'll kill you!" William yelled at the top of his lungs at the scientists who only looked at his for a second before ignoring his threats and continuing with their work.

"Listen to me, friend. You are helping rapture to become a utopia, becoming a big daddy is your contribution to the greater good." The head scientist said putting, his hand on William's chest.

"But! I have a daughter! She needs me! She is only seven years old! You can't let her live on the streets!" William yelled, terror and panic evident in his voice. The Scientist flipped a page on his clip board.

"Rosaline?" The scientist asked as he looked up into William's face.

"Wha... How do you know that?" William snapped, angry. The scientist had a smile on his face as he said.

"Because...she is going to be your little sister... you are quite lucky, no other daddy and sister duo had actually been father and daughter..."

"What?!" William said, his face pale with fear." You can't turn my little girl into one of those glowing eyed freaks!" He yelled, squirming against his restraints. A scientist came around the corner, holding firmly onto the wrist of a girl who was fighting with all her strength to get away, she looked up and saw William. The scientist let her go and she sprinted towards him screaming.

"Daddy! I missed you! Make the bad men go away!" Before Rosaline could get to him, though, a scientist grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder, he walked to the small chair that had similar restraints to the table's, but child-sized. They strapped her into the small chair.

"Begin." the lead doctor said. William blacked out from pain after the first four syringes where injected into his spine. His vision faded as Rosaline's scream filled his ears.

Alpha seven awoke in a vita chamber.

"Walk to me." A voice in his head echoed. Through the thin glass he saw the head doctor. He slid the door open, he walked towards the man, Alpha seven couldn't stop his body if he wanted to. But he didn't want to, he didn't remember why, but he felt like he had been angry. He vaguely remembered a small child, a young women. He tried to speak, something he had been able to do for decades. Only a low moan escaped his suit. Alpha seven stopped in front of the man.

"Now, rev up your drill and destroy that block of ice." The voice droned on. The man pointed to his right. Alpha seven lifted his right arm, and peered down at the drill encasing his arm. He gripped the handle of the drill, and the drill spun to life. He turned to his left and clomped over to the block of ice. He smashed the tip into the ice and watched as it easily turned to rubble.

"Alpha Seven, come back to me." The doctor's pleased voice chimed in his head. He turned around and walked up to the small man, Alpha Seven must be at least eight feet tall. Every step made the ground shake. The man looked towards the long mirror on the wall; opposite where the ice block had stood, he nodded to an unseen scientist.

"His motor skills seem to be good, his obedience is absolute, if he wasn't completely under my control, he would have killed me by now." The scientist said to the mirror.

"Alpha Seven, this is your little sister, Rosaline." The doctor told him as a hidden door opened in the wall and another scientist walked in, holding the hand of Rosaline, now with greyish skin and big yellow eyes. 'Rosaline' Alpha Seven thought.. It sounded so familiar. It brought back a warm wave of a strange emotion. He was shaken from his daze when her high voice pierced his thoughts.

"Daddy!" the little girl chirped as she skipped over to the Alpha Seven. She held out her hand and said.

"Come on, daddy, we gotta go get ADAM. ADAM from the angels!" Alpha Seven wasn't sure what to make of the girl at first, but upon looking on her face Alpha felt a deep connection to the girl, as if they had known each other forever. A deep unconditional love...; one that reminded him of a vague past emotion, like something he had felt thirty or fourty years ago. Alpha Seven reached his huge left hand out to the girl's. She grabbed a hold of his massive index finger and tugged him towards the door. As Alpha followed the little girl out of instinct he heard the voice in his head ring out for one last time.

"She is life, if she dies, you die. Protect her with your life and she will supply you with ADAM to keep your strength up. If you ever try to leave her, your heart will stop; and you will die alone." The intrusion into his mind ceased and his attention was pulled back to the little girl as she pulled him out to the blinding light of Rapture. Like animal instinct he watched intently as Rosaline pranced around, humming happily as she made a large circle around different parts of the city, sniffing the air, searching for ADAM filled corpses.

Alpha Seven didn't have much to think about, he didn't know anything except his little sister, his own weapons, his plasmids, his suit, and the streets of rapture, every nook and cranny was imprinted into his mind. He had no memory of anything before opening his eyes inside the vita-chamber. He didn't even know how he knew how to use his drill, or how to make the lightning shoot from his hand. None the less, he knew exactly how to operate his drill and plasmids, even knew how to charge up the electricity to make it into an extra strong lightning bolt. He also knew the inner workings of his suit, and how to fix anything that broke on it temporarily, until he could return for maintenance.

Rosaline skipped down the halls of Rapture humming to herself as she looked down alleys, taking a whiff of the air, smelling for hints of ADAM, when she didn't smell anything of interest she would move along in her round. Alpha Seven loved to watched Rosaline skip and play and dance in the halls of Rapture. It brought warmness to his heart to watch her be happy; he hummed along with her as she sang and danced.

He didn't like the fact that Rosaline had to stick her big syringe in dead splicers to extract their ADAM, he was worried for her. He always turned his back to watch for ambush spots where splicers could attack from above. He walked around a corner, searching for where he thought an attack would most likely come from.

"Daddy help!" Rosaline screamed. Alpha spun around, his drill already spinning as he took off in a sprint towards Rosaline. As he turned he charged up a good bolt of lightning. A hefty splicer was running towards the girl with a lead pipe.

The splicer watched from the shadows as Alpha Seven had walked around the corner, he decided now was his chance to take that big red vial of ADAM. He walked up behind the little sister, who was silently singing "who watches over angels? I do... I do..." She turned around when he accidentally stepped on a piece of glass, which cracked under his foot. He jumped back at the girls scream for help. He knew that big daddy was going to be on him in a hot minute, if he was gonna get that vial, he needed to do it now. He sprinted at the girl as he saw alpha turn the corner, that intimidating drill already spinning.

"SHIT!" the splicer yelled as he reached for the girl. He was less than a yard from the little sister when he was stopped dead, all the muscles in his body contracted at the same time, a searing pain ran through his body and his vision turned blue and purple and yellow. He painfully turned towards the fast approaching big daddy, who had his left hand outstretched towards the man. The man tried to turn tail and run, but his legs wouldn't obey him commands.

Alpha Seven saw the man start to reach for Rosaline and was furious, he let fly his built up lightning, stunning the man planting him in place. Alpha let out a bellowing, threatening moan as he closed in on the man. The man turned to face him just in time to watch as Alpha Seven brought the drill from his stomach and shot it out, at an upwards angle, burying the razor sharp tip into the man's sternum. The drill didn't even slow down as it ripped and tore the cloth, flesh, muscle, and bone out of the man's chest.

Alpha Seven continued to press the drill into the man until he felt his arm easily go through the man's back. He let go of the drill trigger and let the drill come to stop, he ripped the still drill from the man and brought the drill to the left of his ear. Alpha Seven brought it down on the splicer's right temple, smashing the steel drill into the man's head, sending him flying into the glass wall of the Rapture alley. Alpha Seven lowered his blood stained drill, his over powering rage simmering as the splicer lie lifeless by the side of the road.

"Daddy... Did you make the bad man go away?" Rosaline asked. She was against the opposite wall of the dead splicer with her hands over her eyes. She peaked up through her fingers towards Alpha Seven. Alpha Seven walked over to Rosaline and held out his hand as he hummed, confirming her statement. Rosaline got up and took Alpha Seven's hand.

"Are we going to be together forever, daddy?" Rosaline asked, a smile spreading onto her face as she started to continue her route around the city. Alpha simply hummed happily, trying to comfort his little sister. Rosaline smiled at Alpha Seven as she walked backwards playfully.

"I'm gonna tell the other girls that I got the best daddy!" Alpha Seven's heart was warmed by her obvious love for him. 'I'll protect you until the day that I die...' Alpha Seven thought to himself as he clomped behind Rosaline, he let forth a comforting and happy moan in response to the girl's statement. Alpha Seven scanned the building; looking for anyone who dared to threaten his little sister, his daughter, his life, and his world.


End file.
